Yoritomo Utemaro
Yoritomo Utemaro was a bushi of the Mantis Clan and the first Imperial Treasurer of Rokugan. Fascination with Money During the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War a young Utemaro quickly developed a reputation as one who would attempt any task. He would undertake even the most suicidal missions in order to reap the rewards. Vacant Throne, p. 145 He eventually became one of the wealthiest individuals among the Mantis, Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman Station Governor Utemaro served as governor of Kyuden Kumiko for a time, along with military commander Yoritomo Jera. Masters of War Supplement, p. 13 Ivory Kingdom Deals In 1165 Rama Singh disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki to establish a supply of a special Crane ginseng variety, which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. It was the only material able to maintain alive his Maharaja. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Usually any trade between the Ivory Kingdoms with Rokugan was made throught their Mantis allies. Yoritomo Kumiko did not know what reasons had the gaijin to talk first with the Crane, and sent Utemaro to discover it. Yoritomo Utemaro (Reign of Blood flavor) Concealed agent in Lion lands Utemaro was sent to Lion lands disguised as a ronin called Kishimoto. He worked several times at the command of Akodo Bakin and earned his trust. In 1168 a group of bandits led by a man known as the Drunken Tiger stormed the Lion village of Chibasu, in the northern Lion lands near the Dragon border. They planted a Dragon wakizashi in one of the local Lion samurai guards, to misdirect the Lion retaliation toward their current enemies in the War of Silk and Steel. A local boy, Hachiro told the blade was planted by the ronin attackers. They found the bandit hideout and defeated them. Inside it was found what seemed to be a ciphered map of the Boar Clan. It showed hidden passageways through the mountains from where it was possible to move armies against Dragon or Phoenix lands. The next morning the map was stolen by Utemaro who was pursued by Bakin, who learned his true identity before the Mantis escaped. Utemaro earned the enmity of Bakin in the process. Utemaro had no idea that Bakin already held a copy of the map. Deception, by Brian Yoon Khan's Defiance Utemaro was the highest military ranking Mantis in Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Khan's Defiance and the assault upon the capital. Utemaro, his gunso Yoritomo Isoshi and Yoritomo Bakishi met with the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai following the arrival of the Akodo army. Norachai wished to rearrange the defense of the capital, placing the Mantis on the east wall. Utemaro was outraged, but convinced by Norachai that it was necessary. After the departure of Norachai Utemaro consulted with Bakishi, who was in fact the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen in disguise. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Third Yasuki War When the Crane Clan and Crab Clan went to war in 1170, the Mantis Clan decided to aid the Crab by providing them premium equipment at a discounted rate. To help maintain profits, Utemaro under Tsuruchi Etsui's command, used merchant pawns like Fat Boy to sell inferior equipment to the Crane Clan at greatly inflated rates. Economic Matters by Rusty Priske Imperial Treasurer In 1170, the new Emperor decided to create the position of Imperial Treasurer. This was done so the Emerald Champion could be freed from some of his less important duties. Utemaro was the first to bear that title. Utemaro was at first unsure as to what he would do with his newfound authority, but he soon decided to 'reinvent the game' when it came to matters of money in the Empire. Utemaro also knew that while he was an accomplished courtier in his own rights, many would look down on him for his association with money, thus he approached Yoritomo Yashinko to act as his 'voice' in the political arena. Imperial Treasurer - Yoritomo Utemaro (The Conclusion, Part 2), by Shawn Carman Yashinko thought her charge's conversation was tedious and banal, always pondering about koku, taxes and trade. Utemaro surprised her when he began to talk about the ebb and flow to the court, and that their duty was to learn the ways of those changing tides and ride upon them. Book of Water, pp. 75-76 Utemaro's acceptance of this position was conditional, and the Empress agreed to the condition that he could rewrite the laws as needed to execute his duties. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Gathering resources Utemaro called for an end to the large number of discrepancies and questionable reports that had gone uninvestigated for decades when his duties were covered by the Emerald Champion. The Seppun sent Moto Hotei, an Emerald Magistrate, who told his lords to fully support Utemaro in his new station and began to increase the Seppun Magistrate ranks to match Utemaro's needs. Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1171 In 1171 Utemaro returned to the Mantis isles to attend winter court at Kyuden Gotei. He had spent the last year assessing the entirety of tax collection records in the Empire for the past fifty years, and rewriting the laws governing calculation and collection. He met the Crab Clan Champion Hida Reiha in presence of the Empress. All Imperial stipends received by the Crab would be doubled, on account of the difficulties they were having during the Destroyer War. Shosuro Jimen The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen was hosted in the personal estate of Utemaro. Jimen was advised by Utemaro not to attempt to usurp his autorithy anymore, as he did when Utemaro was indisposed during a short time. Jimen let the feud to be clarified after the winter court ended. Kshatriya The Empress used the Mantis Kshatriya, Yoritomo Singh and Arjuna Singh, to gather knowledge on the Ivory Kingdoms. They had to travel to Toshi Ranbo, and remain at her disposal. Jimen thought it too high a risk for the Empress' honor to have contacts with gaijin, so he tried to bar their movements. Utemaro circumvented the Emerald Champion's operative sailing onboard a Crab ship alongside with the Crab Clan Champion Hida Reiha and Moshi Kekiesu. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 Utemaro attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Mantis would travel to the Ivory Kingdoms and discover the truth of the Destroyers, what gave rise to his unholy army. Naizen requested Utemaro and asked his advice on constructing a plan for placing considerable ronin hired forces on long-term retainer. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Imperial Treasurer's support Utemaro alongside with his assistant Yoritomo Yashinko met the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn to inform him that he would give the resources his forces truly needed. Utemaro could maintain an output level of that magnitude not long at all, so the Shogun had to take victory soon. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Regicide attempt During the opening of the winter court, within the Imperial Throne room, a group of gaijin ruhmalists followers of Kali-Ma tried to kill the Empress and the Empress' Chosen. All the assassins were dead. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Utemaro decided to secure all the public records. Public Records (The Dead of Winter flavor) Naizen's Fate The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi had maintained a complaint in the Imperial Court for years about the Mantis involvement during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, when Naizen assisted the Khan with the breaching of the city's defenses. Naizen ordered Moshi Eihime and Utemaro to devise a solution. Rivalry, by Shawn Carman This same year, 1175, Naizen arranged to fake his own death in a storm at sea. Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 Death The exact fate of Utemaro was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Yoritomo Utemaro/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Utemaro (Reign of Blood) * Yoritomo Utemaro Exp (Khan's Defiance) * Yoritomo Utemaro Exp2 (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Mantis Clan Members